


c'est la vie

by avengerswitch (etprincipalis)



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Los Angeles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprincipalis/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: When you were only six, you and Logan a friendship. The kind on which you exchange a mere couple of words and suddenly you become best friends. However, the passing of time brings change and as the two of you cruise through your teenage years and into adulthood you aren't sure you're the same people anymore.
Relationships: Logan Delos & James Delos, Logan Delos & Juliet Delos, Logan Delos/Reader, Logan Delos/You





	c'est la vie

_ Psst. _

You raised up as tall as you could on your tippy-toes, struggling to get a good look at yet another fresh tray of food one of the waiters was bringing into the ballroom. There had been many failed attempts at finding anything eatable among the contents of each of the previous servings presented to you. For the last twenty minutes, all that was offered was fancy, weird food that not even the adults seemed to like and if the grown-ups didn’t like it, then how were you, a mere six-year-old, meant to do that? 

You knew better than to complain though, having been thoroughly warned on the way over by both of your parents that complaints would be met with severe consequences. They boasted that it was a big night for your dad and his company and the hosts of the party were, apparently, very important people. The kind of people your family wanted to get along with. Not that you understood why. 

_ Pssst _ .

Sighing out loud you examined around the room, earlier it had been quiet given the fact that your family had been among the first guests to arrive, but now it was packed. The loner pianist from before, softly playing in the background had been joined by a string quartet. Still, the voices around were so loud that any music was barely noticeable. You had ventured away from your parents for a bit in an attempt to walk around and maybe bump into a waiter carrying food more to your liking. You mused about the joy that it would be to find a table stacked with fries. Or maybe sandwiches. And candy….oh yes….definitely candy. However, so far, your mission had been unsuccessful. 

_ PSSSSST.  _

You frowned, narrowing your eyes as you looked around you. Where was that sound coming from?

_ "Am I going to have to start a fire to get you to see me?" _

A very annoyed boy’s voice spoke loud, and you immediately pinpointed his location.

You eyed him curiously. H e was hiding behind a baluster on the top of the stairs to your left. Even from far away you could see how black his hair was and the wild look on his eyes. 

“You look like you’re hiding. Why would you want me to see you?.”

A striking smirk lighted up on his face.

“I’m doing you a favor.”

Narrowing your eyes even further you inquired. “A favor?”

“Yep”, he nodded, “me and my sister need a third person to execute our plan, and you might be the perfect addition to our team.”

You worriedly checked your surroundings one more time, unsure if your parents would approve of you talking to a strange boy and discussing the possibility of running off somewhere with said boy.

“C’mon”, the boy insisted “you don’t wanna stay with them, right?”. He pointed his thumb in the direction of the ballroom, the laughter of the adults becoming louder every passing hour.

You didn’t. You really didn’t. There was no one for you to play with, no edible food, and nothing else for you to distract yourself with. The dark-haired kid on top of the stairs was at least offering you a distraction. 

Without uttering another word, you started climbing up the stairs. 

When you reached the top, the boy got up from the place where was crouched at, haphazardly readjusting his clothes. You noticed how he was also dressed in fancy garments, but instead of being in a dress and having a hair ribbon like you, he wore a tuxedo and a bow-tie. 

He extended his right hand in your direction and waited for you to shake it, a strangely adult move for a kid.

“I’m Logan,” he said as you shook hands, “are you ready to take part in a covert operation to steal cake from the kitchens with me?”.

This time, you were the one who smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever drabble series.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> If you do, please leave kudos and comment <3


End file.
